


Femslash February 6 | Upside Down

by starlightelixir



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Finley and Mason take a few photos for Finley's blog.
Relationships: Finley/Mason (Hustle Cat)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619803
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Femslash February 6 | Upside Down

Finley knew that Mason wouldn’t turn her down for almost anything.

She used this to her advantage often--free snacks, sneaking kisses in the kitchen of the cafe--even getting Mason in on Finley’s “internet fame”.

So, when Finley came into the bedroom of their small apartment, rubbing against her leg and purring in her cat form, Mason knew that she was up to  _ something _ . Mason just knew that she would be requesting something menial--and, of course, Finley would always accept a “no” as an answer, but generally, a part of her didn’t want to turn down Finley’s requests.

She did actually enjoy them--especially if it were the two of them stealing quick kisses in the cafe, or if Finley wanted Mason to make something for her.

“Mm?” Mason acknowledged the affectionate rubbing, though she didn’t look up from her book.

“Iii. Think we should pose for more cat pics tonight.” Finley hummed, hopping up onto the bed and placing her paws on Mason’s leg. She stuck her face in front of the page.

_ Of course she would. _ Mason thought to herself, lowering the book. “What for?” A part of her regretted asking--she already knew the answer.

“My blog, duh!” Mason could just hear the grin in her voice. “You should know by now.”

Yep, that was it. Her blog.

Mason sighed; she reached over Finley--who only perked up--and grabbed the slip of paper she had been using as a bookmark. “I’ll be back.”

“Ooh, you’re totally gonna go change now, right?” Finley called, watching Mason slide into the bathroom--she left the door slightly cracked. _ She’s definitely changing. _

Finley, as soon as she saw Mason disappear into the bathroom, pulled her phone onto the pillow by biting into the lanyard that she kept onto it--naturally, the lanyard had donuts on it. It only fit the entire aesthetic that she had built up over her time managing her double-life as “Jelly Donut”.

Of course, just as she expected, a few minutes later, a rather irate-looking tabby slipped out of the bathroom. She wasn’t actually angry, no--Mason rarely was genuinely angry--she just… Always  _ looked  _ a little irritated.

She hopped onto the bed, briefly bumping her forehead against Finley in a show of affection, and sat next to her, curling her tail around herself. She looked over at her, waiting expectantly for any amount of direction on how to pose.

She wasn’t one to take pictures like this--and she considered Finley the expert at it.

Once posed, the camera went off--and then they repeated the process a few more times, each time, Finley hoping to get a ‘cuter’ shot than the last.

“Aaand… We’re done!” Finley hit her phone’s home button, closing out of the camera.

“Alright,” Mason gave her one last affectionate headbutt, and moved to the edge of the bed. “‘m gonna shower.”

“Okay--wait, let me get my clothes!” Finley rushed off past her, pouncing off of the bed and bolting into the bathroom.

Finley was kind enough to gather Mason’s pajamas and take them to the bathroom--well, it would be a hassle for her to drag them in there with her teeth--not to mention finding them? That would just be cruel. _ What kind of girlfriend would I be, _ she thought to herself, digging through Mason’s drawer to find a soft t-shirt and jogging pants.  _ If I made her carry her own clothes while she was a cat? _

And so, left alone in the still-steamed-up bathroom, Mason sat on the edge of the tub--she hadn’t bothered to dry her hair entirely, so occasional droplets would fall onto her phone, though, she didn’t mind much.

She had really opened her phone for one reason--to see if Finley had edited and posted the photos. And, she had--though, there was one slight issue.

_ Did she double-check this one? _ She wondered, slowly standing and making her way to the door.

“Oh! Hey,” Finley shot up as soon as she heard the door creak--she flashed her signature loving grin. “Sooo, what did you think?”

Mason looked down at her phone, at the image--and then back at Finley. “Well, ‘s upside down.”

Finley froze, her smile quickly twisting into a frown as her brows furrowed. “Wait, what?!” Her hand shot for her phone, which was on her side of the bed, charging, and she quickly flipped through her apps to open Instagram.

And, of course, Mason hadn’t lied--the photo that she found the cutest, of her and Mason sitting peacefully, Mason’s chin resting on the top of her head, was upside down.

“Ugh, why would it flip it when I posted it?” Finley groaned and dropped her phone at her side; she threw her hands over her eyes. “I can’t believe it, and I posted it like, fifteen minutes ago, too!”

Mason chuckled to herself--it was something so easily fixed, and Finley would, of course, fix it without much trouble at all, but… Her reaction was cute.

“Geez, maybe that’s why I kept getting notifications.” She slowly sat back up, looking at Mason with big, pleading eyes. “I’m gonna fix it before I shower, but… When I’m done, will you hold me?”

“M-hm.”

Finley lit up--which made it increasingly difficult for Mason to hide the fact that she had gotten a bit flustered. “Yesss, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She quickly retrieved her phone and shot up, kissing Mason on the cheek, and entering the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is like, ooc for them highkey or anything, I replayed Hustle Cat a year ago and well! Yeah. I only replayed a small snippet of it while writing this, but I just [clenches fists] love Mason/Finley. It's cute.


End file.
